The present invention relates to a machine for cutting slabs from a block of stone-like material. Flat products of any thickness are meant under the term xe2x80x9cslabxe2x80x9d in the present description.
The object of the invention is to provide a machine of the aforementioned type, operable to cut several slabs from the same block at the same time efficiently, while being of limited dimensions and able to operate safely.
This object is achieved by providing a machine which includes:
a fixed support frame
at least two rollers mounted for rotation about their axes at opposite ends of the frame and having means operable to cause them to translate vertically, the axes of the rollers being horizontal,
at least two cutting wires arranged about the said rollers so as to lie in respective parallel planes, substantially orthogonal to the axes of the rollers, and
means for adjusting the tension of each wire independently of one another.